stolen back
by Leanneemariee
Summary: based on stolen by Lucy Christopher of whom these characters are. because i loved this story so much i had ago at writing my own one shot of what happens next


Stolen back

5 years since I lived in a life full of sun, warmth and the feeling of being loved. Free to look up at the starry night sky and see a thousand images and stories whilst digging your toes into the warmth of the sand like a blanket falling around your feet. 5 years since I had looked into the sea of your deep blue eyes full of love for the land and freedom.

Some people say im sick and brainwashed to see differently but I and only I know the real story behind it all and that's why I have to do this I have to get away from the city, lights smoke and fog and escape back to dessert of colours, life and being in the warm embrace of your tanned strong arms, back home.

Here I am once again at the check out line ordering the same cup of warm coffee feeling the slight feel of da ja vu but this time I look towards the our table by the same old artificial palm tree that is now hung looking rather droopy. Once paying for the coffee with correct money I make my way over to the table sitting whishing you were right here we me like it should of been but I know if wont be soon since I will be back in your strong embrace. I'm nervous but ever so excited what if you've changed? what if you don't want me there anymore ? What if you wasn't the same person I met them long five years ago?

I wasn't sure when I was going to see you if it was on the plane or when we get back to our home in Australia. But that's when I saw you rushing past with two police officers leading you towards your exit out of here. I sit their just wanting to burst up to you and look into those eyes I have so much missed. I couldn't see your face but I knew it was you from the shaggy brown hair which was now much longer than I ever remembered it being , but with the tight fitted beige t-shirt showing me those tanned strong arms I missed being able to cuddle up in I new it was you.

You stole a quick glance back towards our table probably thinking back to that day that everything had changed. And it was that quick glance from you that made up my mind. I knew I had to go ahead with getting on that plane with you never to return back to the foggy miserable life I used to have. Once you had looked back my mind was set and you were all I wanted, but you didn't really see me it was like your were looking back at the memory of that time the coffee shop, . I had planned everything how I was going to get back to you but I still felt nervous sick almost.

Bouncing up off my seat I immediately started to run towards you towards the gateway home. You were disappearing through the crowds of people families on their way to Disney land. I pushed further I wouldn't give up I couldn't wait any longer. Sweat started to form on the back of my neck my heart stammering I kept pushing my way through the crowds. Finally making it through all the chaos I see you before you see me I had that look in my eyes like I knew what I wanted I just hoped you wanted it to. I saw the police guards un-cuffing you freeing you. Passing you your boarding pass and belongings your tense shoulders relaxed you were free. You turned. Relief and freedom across your face but also loneliness in your eyes. But that's when you saw me our eyes locked and we froze in time we felt like the only ones alive but it didn't matter we were finally back together where we belonged.

I don't know where it came from but I ran; sprinted across the space left between us adrenaline pumped through my veins. Running straight into your strong arms never wanting to let go just wanting this moment to last for ever! Apart of me was back I was me once again I was alive and free and oh so much in love. You took my face in your warm hands cupping my cheeks and whispered ' Gemma..' I took this chance as I never knew if this was just a dream. Kissing you was the only thing I could find myself to do you're lips responded as soon as we touched. I couldn't think of anything else but finally being with you.

'oi ! Get a room hahahaaa !' shouted one of the young lads waiting in line while his friends cheered and whistled. We separated from each others embrace my cheeks blushing rosy red. We were laughing soon, something you and I have probably not experienced since we were back home in Australia. 'Gemma am I dreaming?' you asked me, I had poked you, you kind of jumped the biggest grin slapped across your face and in reply I said' well I hope not, but this is defiantly my dream come true'

We didn't say much mostly looked into each others eyes freely, held each other and talked about our whole future ahead of us. 'time to go home Gemma' you said pulling me from your lap onto my feet, taking my hand you guided me towards the plane asking for a seat change so we would never part. And of course the women behind the counter found us a pair of seats together I mean who could not love you well certainly not me. Seating in the pair of seats we soon fell asleep in each others arms looking across the horizon to the soon awaiting home of ours in the desert, heat and a whole future together.


End file.
